


Romantic Frenemies

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lee Jihoon | Woozi, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You and Jihoon like to argue a lot.





	Romantic Frenemies

It’s really hard to have a good time with your friends when you can feel someone’s negative energy blocking your happiness. That’s how I feel now. I was just chilling with the guys when Jihoon walked in. Jihoon and I don’t exactly see eye to eye. It’s not that I dislike him, because I don’t. In fact, I like him a lot, but we just can never seem to get along very well. It’s like some strange tension is between us for whatever reason. It’s always been this way though, so I’ve just learned to deal with it.

“Do you have to be so negative all the time?” I question Jihoon, who just happens to be sitting next to me against the mirror in the practice room. He looks over at me with fire in his eyes.

“I’m not negative. Why don’t you be a little more friendly?” He scoffs. I do the same.

“I’m a very friendly person for your information, okay? It’s not me. It’s you.” I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

“Me? Yeah, okay. I’m not the one who hangs around other people’s friends.” Jihoon retorts. I ball my fists angrily. Here we go again.

“They are my friends! You’re just mad because I don’t talk to you like I talk to them. You’re not sociable.” I raise my voice a little to make my point.

“Sure, I’m the problem here.” Jihoon rolls his eyes once again as sarcasm drips from his words.

“That’s your problem right there! You think you’re so much better than me, but you’re not.” I say.

“Can you guys like not do this right here?” Seungcheol asks with an exhausted expression on his face. “This literally happens every day. Every single day, guys.”

“Yeah, don’t you two get tired of arguing all the time?” Hansol questions as well.

Ignoring them, Jihoon turns to face me completely. “I never said I thought I was better than anyone!” He yells at me.

“Oh, yeah, you’ve never said it, but your attitude sure does!” I shout right back at him.

“Ugh, you’re ridiculous. I don’t have an attitude.”

“Are you kidding me? You don’t have an attitude? Then what do you call his, huh?” I motion towards him.

“I call this, Y/N-being-frustrating!”

“God, just date already, would you?” Seungkwan sighs, standing up. “We should let them talk this out. Us being here won’t do any good, and I don’t want them ruining my good mood.” He says to the other guys. They all agree and get up, leaving Jihoon and I alone to argue for who knows how long.

“Date you? Yeah right.” I scoff, crossing my arms.

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to date you either.” Jihoon retorts.

“Fine. I never said I wanted to date you.” I cross my arms and look away from him, fuming. I can’t believe I actually kind of like this guy. He’s such a handful, and now he says he doesn’t want to date me? Fine then. I don’t need him.

“Why not?” Jihoon asks, anger still in his voice.

“Why not what? Why wouldn’t I date you? You already said you wouldn’t date me!” I say incredulously.

“I only said that because you said it first!” He raises his voice again.

“I didn’t even say that! I said, ‘yeah right.’ It’s different. You don’t know what I meant.” I snap.

“What did you mean then?”

“I don’t know! What does it matter anyway? It’s not like you li–” Jihoon suddenly cut me off with a kiss.

Wait a minute.

Is Jihoon kissing me? Jihoon is kissing me. Oh god. Jihoon is kissing me and I really like it. His lips are soft and warm, and he smells really good right now.

But I suddenly push him away. I look at him and slap my hand over my mouth. The anger in Jihoon’s eyes is now gone and is instead replaced with surprise at himself for doing that. Or maybe he’s surprised I pushed him away.

“I-I’m sorry, Y/N.” His face suddenly reddens and he can’t meet my eyes. “I don’t know why I did that. I shouldn’t have.” He says, but then I suddenly kiss him back.

I’m literally kissing Jihoon back right now. Jihoon who I argue with everyday and can never seem to get along with.

After we pull apart again, we look at each other. “You kissed me back.” Jihoon says, shocked.

“Yeah, and?” I ask, ready to fight if I need to.

“I liked it.” Jihoon tells me.

“You did?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I kissed you first so of course I liked it.”

“Well, I think I really gave the first kiss since you started apologizing afterwards. Technically yours doesn’t count.” I tell him.

“Um, mine definitely counts. I made the first move.” Jihoon counteracts.

“I beg to differ.” I say.

“Are you guys seriously arguing about who kissed who first?” We suddenly hear a voice. Jihoon and I turn towards the door to see the guys almost falling into the door, all piled up on each other.

“W-what? No.” Jihoon exclaims.

“Yes.” I say at the same moment. We look at each other. “It was me.”

“We didn’t even kiss.” We both say different things simultaneously again. As we start to bicker yet again, the guys sigh.

“They were definitely made for each other.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Jihoon, stop pretending. We were spying on you guys the whole time.” Jun informs us.

“Ugh. I hate you guys. Leave us alone.” Jihoon pouts.

“Ooh, he wants to be alone with Y/N!” Seungkwan yells. The guys childish cheers suddenly fill the room, prompting Jihoon to stand up and try to fight them, but I grab his wrist as he tried to follow them out the door.

“Huh?” He looks back at me.

“Let them go. At least they left us alone now.” I say to him.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He says. He sits down next to me again. “I guess this means we’re together now, right?”

“No. You never asked me out.” I tell him.

He opens his mouth to argue but then sighs instead. “I don’t feel like arguing right now. I just wanna sit here next to you and not do anything.” Jihoon leans his head on my shoulder.

“That sounds like a pretty good plan to me.” I smile.


End file.
